busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold Gets Sick
Arnold Gets Sick '''is the twenty-third episode of the first season. Plot Sammy finds no one at the bus shed one day except for Arnold – who doesn't look right at all! He's dirty, his bonnet is open and his eyes are closed. Sammy becomes very worried and upset at this. What could be wrong? Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Penny (Cameo) Trivia * Sammy cries for the first time. * This is the second time a character has been seen crying. The first being Susan Runs Away. Goofs * When Sammy returns to the garage, we can see no one there. But in the next shot, we see Arnold parked near the coach wash. Quotes * (Mr. Spector evaluates Roger's route progress before Roger starts his return journey) * '''Mr. Spector: Well done, Roger! Nice and early! Yes, off you go! * Roger: Chocks away! * Colin: 'Ere, Roger's off early this morning. * Susan: Well-it-it must be something really important. * Sammy: Maybe it's a special passenger! Oooohhhhhh! * Stephanie: And maybe it's none of our business. Now, come on or we'll be late. * Harry: Right you are, Stephanie! * (The other buses start their morning routes except for Arnold) * Sammy: Hi, Arnold! Are you going out today? * (Arnold is feeling ill, and decides whether he should leave or not) * Arnold: I'm not sure, Son. I'm-uh, well, you know. I'm not feeling so good today. (Coughs) Now-uh, you'd better get going before Mr. Spector checks his watch. * Sammy: Okay, Arnold! I'll see you later! (Leaves) * (Sammy starts his school run) * Kid: There he is! I told you he'd come! Sammy is never late! * Sammy: All aboard, everybody! Wha, hey, hey, hey! * (Sammy arrives at the school) * Sammy: Cor! That was close! See you later! * (Sammy takes some kids to the swimming pool) * Sammy: Have a good swim, kids! * (Later on, Sammy takes another class on a field trip to Waggle Farm, a cow moos at Sammy while he is parked) * Sammy: (Giggles) And moo to you, too! * (Sammy takes the nature class back to school) * Sammy: (Starts to head back to the garage) Bye! * (Sammy arrives at the garage, but no one is there) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! Guess what, everyone? I'm back! Hmm? Where is everyone? (Sammy looks around the garage, and finds no one there) I must be early. I wonder if they're outside. (Sammy has no luck) Hello? Hello? Anyone there? * (Sammy finds Arnold parked near the coach wash) * Sammy: Arnold! He-he-he-he! Arnold, I'm so pleased to see you! * (Arnold is covered in oil and has his bonnet open awaiting a new battery) * Sammy: Arnold? Wakey-wakey! Arnold! Arnold, it's me, Sammy! * (Arnold has just been serviced, so he was put to sleep while the work was going on, in which Sammy doesn't know about, then he starts to panic) * Sammy: A-A-Arnold? Uh-please wake up. Uh-you'll have to wake up. Waaarghhhhhhhhh!!!! Don't worry, Arnold, I'll get help. * (Sammy honks for Mr. Spector to see him, but he is not in his office) * Sammy: Oh, no! Arnold, I won't be long! (Starts to leave for help) * (Meanwhile, Colin, Stephanie, Susan and Penny had been helping Harry with his seaside route and are relaxing by the seafront. Then Sammy finds them) * Sammy: Colin! * Colin: Why, Sammy, what are you doing 'ere, 'ey? Ha-ha! You look like you've seen a ghost. Ho-ho-ar! * (Sammy looks very upset as he speads the news to the other buses) * Sammy: '''It-it-it's Arnold, he-he doesn't look right, and his bonnet is open, and-and he isn't speaking, and I-I-I can't wake him and I-I-I don't think I... (Starts to cry) * '''Stephanie: '''There, there, Sammy! Calm down. We'll come and take a look right away. Come on, everybody! * (Sammy and the other buses return to the garage where they find Roger) * '''Sammy: Roger! * Roger: I say, I say, steady on, chaps! Steady on! Where's the fire, what? * Harry: Sammy says there's something wrong with Arnold. * Roger: Something wrong with Arnold? Poppycock! I've just been to fetch him a new engine from the airport. The old boy's never been better! * (Arnold is up and running again as Sammy and the other buses are pleased) * Arnold: Hello, everyone! * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! Arnold, you're better! * Arnold: I am back to me old self! Now, thanks, Sammy. * Sammy: Brilliant! Now, you'll be with us forever. Won't you, Arnold? * Arnold: Oh, of course I will, Sammy. Yes, of course I will. * (The other buses start to laugh) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy